Please
by VoringPhan
Summary: phil found some handcuffs in the apartment and he knows they're not his genre: smut


Phil lester was bored. His best friend, Dan, had taken an early night with a headache, it was 1am, and Phil couldn't sleep. And he was bored out of his mind.

As one does when they are bored, Phil decided to clean the house. After all, what better time than 1 in the morning to get your life together. He plumped the pillows and organised the coffee table. So much rubbish just laying around and nowhere to put it. Might as well just stash it in a drawer.

Absent-mindedly, he opened one of the drawers in the lounge and attempted to shove the stuff in. But the drawer was too full to fit anything. He resigned himself to the fact that he would have to do more organising.

One by one, he removed each item from the drawer and placed it in a pile on the floor. Pencil, notebook, paper scrap, sticky notes, unrecognisable trinkets that were bought snd immediately forgotten. It was all pretty standard stuff. Until…

A small gasp escaped Phil's lips. Handcuffs. But they werent just any handcuffs. They were bright pink, covered in sequins and fluff, with the word "naughty" inscribed into them. Why were there handcuffs in the drawer? More importantly, why were their sex handcuffs in the drawer? They weren't his. Gosh, Phil hadn't owned BDSM gear since he moved in with Dan. Even though Phil had been fantasising about using his gear on Dan since the moment he laid eyes on him, Phil would be humiliated if Dan had found his gear.

Humiliated. Dan, humiliated. Phil felt his heart rate increase and his cock begin to harden. Ugh, humiliation was such a turn - on. He could just imagine it. Walking into Dan's room, handcuffs in hand, seeing Dan's face redden as his eyes alight on Phil's discovery.

Phil began palming himself through his pyjama pants. In his lust-filled state of mind, he made a decision.

Almost without meaning to, Phil rose to his feet and marched to his best friend's bedroom. Excitement and nerves made his heart flutter and his stomach flip. With no regard to silence, he opened Dan's door and switched on the light.

Dan was awoken by the noise and the light and rolled his face into the pillow. "What the fuck, Phil. I'm sleeping." He mumbled.

"Danny," Phil's voice was thick, "just take a quick look."

"Only if you let me sleep, you spork." Dan rolled over and locked eyes with Phil. Then his eyes drifted. The pink handcuffs, the bulge in Phil's pants. Heat rose to his cheeks and he buried his face in his palms.

"Oh fuck. Phil, I can explain-" He began, but Phil cut him off.

"Don't worry, Dan. I'll let this slide," a sly smile traced his face, "under the condition that we use them."

Dan stared for a second, before gasping. "What?"

"You heard me. Come on, baby, it'll be fun." Phil's arousal was taking over and he was desperate to dominate the large - eyed boy.

"Okay." Dan agreed quietly.

A smirk grew across Phil's face as he crawled over the bed towards Dan. Dan sat up and rested against the headboard of his bed, ready for what would come.

Crouching over Dan, Phil bit his lip. Dan couldn't help but be enthralled in how sexy his best friend could be. Phil's fingers crawled over Dan's shoulder and arms and chest and stomach to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off him. Phil smiled lovingly at the beauty that was Daniel Howell. One of Phil's hands grasped the handcuffs and the other stroked Dan through his pants, feeling him harden. Satisfied with his work, Phil gently handcuffed Dan to his headboard so that he couldn't use his hands.

"So, you're a naughty boy?" Phil asked.

Dan let out a long sigh.

"I asked you a question." Phil's voice took on a stern tone.

"Yes. Yes, I am a naughty boy." Dan gasped. He was biting his lip and slightly bucking his hips into Phil, desperate for release.

Phil made a sound of agreement and traced his hand up Dan's tummy and chest to his shoulders. "Do you know what happens to naughty boys? They get punished." As he spoke, Phil's hands slid to Dan's neck and caressed his throat. Dan squirmed and squealed slightly, but was trapped by his handcuffs. Phil locked his lips with Dan's throat as his hands trailed to the top of Dan's pants. Phil's teeth bit down and Dan moaned loudly, while lower down Phil's hands slipped into Dan's underwear and began to tease his cock.

"You like this?" Phil whispered, "you like me stroking your cock?"

Dan groaned in response as Phil's grip tightened around him. Phil stroked and Dan bucked into his hands, desperate and needy. Both boys were panting loudly as Phil's other hand found his own cock.

"Please. Please, please, please." Dan begged as he came closer and closer to release.

Phil stopped. He pulled his hand out of Dan's pants and stood up, leaving him writhing and groaning. "Phil!" He shouted. "You spork, you asshole, you absolute-" Again, Phil cut him off.

"If you touch yourself, I'll punish you." He whispered as he unclasped the handcuffs. Gently, Dan was flipped onto his stomach and cuffed again. Dan was still in agony from his erection. His cock was throbbing and pulsing and he began to hump the bed while Phil went to fetch lube.

Dan was so caught in his desperation, he didn't notice Phil enter the room until the tip of his dick, slicked with lube, was poised at his asshole.

"Oh, god. Yes." Dan screamed as Phil slowly, painfully slowly, entered him. After giving Dan a moment to stretch out, he began to thrust. Slowly and rhythmically at first, then faster. His hand was on Dan's cock at the same time and Dan was fighting against his restraints in pleasure. Both men were moaning.

Before long, Phil's thrusts became fast and strong and he put back his head, moaned loudly, and came deep in Dan. Dan hit climax from the pleasure of being filled with Phil's warm come and sprayed his sticky come into Phil's hand. When they were done, Phil stuck his fingers in Dan's mouth and forced him to taste himself. Dan mumbled in appreciation.

Phil collapsed off Dan, panting. "You like that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dan said, "can you free me now?"

"Hmmm," Phil mused, "No, I might just save you for later."


End file.
